


Soft/Bottom! Will

by KatyaSparrow



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Smut, Smutty, Top Hannibal Lecter, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaSparrow/pseuds/KatyaSparrow
Summary: Will is submissive, whilst Hannibal is the dominant alpha. This short smut scene has a build up of conflict in ethics, and is more about their undeniable connection than it is about sex xxx





	Soft/Bottom! Will

Being in love with your own therapist is hard. Loving a serial killer is even harder. Especially when the love between them was destructive, sadistic, a primal urge to love possesivly. It was against all that Will believed in, it was dangerous and against all moral; but then why did it feel so... right?   
Finally seeing Hannibal for what he is was like opening Pandora's box and being the only one able to see it's content. No one believed Will when he had accused the Doctor of being the Chesapeake ripper, he could hardly believe it himself in all honesty. He felt helpless, every accusation thrown never stuck to the psychiatrist which only soured Will's mood and worsened his mental state. But he couldn't cut Hannibal out of his life, not now that the man knew such intimate details about Will.   
Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer...

"Good evening Dr. Lecter" Will's tone wasn't as firm or confident as he'd hoped for, fixing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. A few stray black curls lay over his wide blue eyes, which stood out from the navy sweater he wore over a simple unbuttoned shirt with jeans. He always dressed in casual soft attire to substitute for emotional warmth and stability that he lacked.   
"Are we no longer on first name bases?" Hannibal walked over to his designated chair, politely avoiding Will's personal space. He appreciated the space he was given, and hated how well Hannibal knew him.   
"I would feel more comfortable if we kept things professional." Will walked over to his own seat but didn't sit. He wasn't quite emotionally ready for the intense eye contact that awaited him during the next hour or so. Instead, Will leaned against the head of the chair, staring absently at Dr. Lecter's library.   
"Has our friendship been tainted by your misguided thoughts?" Hannibal spoke up, almost accusingly. It was frustrating to know that Will could say the truth about the serial killer, but the man standing accused had to maintain an aura of innocence. Which meant Hannibal was playing dumb. With an irritated sigh Will spun round,   
"Please don't lie to your self Doctor, and do not lie to me. If you'd like me to be honest in our sessions, then I'd like for you to return the favour. " There was a second of silence during which Will's outburst of courage faded a little. Was he too harsh? But all he could read off of Hannibal's face was faint amusement.   
"I shall keep that in mind. How about we start at how finding me as the Chesapeake ripper has made you feel?" Those red eyes burrowed into Will's skull. He sank into his chair in minor defeat, searching for words to answer the question.   
"Betrayed. I felt betrayal. I thought I could trust you, I _needed_ to trust you..." The amusement faded from Lecter's face, thin lines on pale skin tightened.   
"I never meant to betray our friendship. I accept you for all that you are, but the question still stands; would you accept me?" The question was meant to be abstract but Will understood what it meant: Would he be willing to accept the killer in Hannibal, just as Hannibal accepted the killer in him? With a lonesome sigh, the answer was frustratingly already on the tip of his tongue.   
" _Yes_...." he whispered, frozen in silence that echoed his words. But Lecter broke it to ask another question.   
"So could I then assume that you would be open to the unorthodox and the unethical?" Wills eyebrow raised at this.   
"I suppose that you may assume that, yes. Why do you ask?" Where was this conversation going? Will's hands slid into his pockets to avoid anxious fiddling. Suddenly Hannibal stood up and in one swift motion he glided by Will's side, maintaining their strong eye contact. It took quite alot of effort to repress the urge to gasp in suprise and stumble onto the floor. His personal space was deffinatly being breached, the Doctor's gaze shifting up and down him like a predator; his instinct to runaway was over powered by the instinct to submit. But not before he involuntarily took a few steps backwards only to fall onto a wooden ladder.

Will blushed furiously in mild embarrassment, but that only seemed to amuse Hannibal.   
"Did you know that it is unethical to continue therapy if the patient or therapist develope romantic feelings for the other? Some unethical pracritioners beilive that love is the ultimate tool for therapy. It makes us vunerable for the person, allowing the mind and soul to be known in helpless honesty. The effect of love is so strong that oxytocin levels rise to give a physical as well as psychological reaction, pheromones are released and pupils dilate, all from simply seeing the loved one..." Hannibal moved closer, lowering his tone,  
"Tell me Will, did you really think you could hide your true self from me?" _Oh dear god he sees right through me, he knows about my stupid love for him, oh fuck._ He's deffinatly going to use it against me. Will's heart was racing, the adrenaline unhelpfully causing his manhood to harden which clouded his mind with unwishful desire. The dominating gesture was turning Will on but he felt shameful for being such a Beta male. But even the feelings of constant shame and self hatred were over run by lust when the little space between doctor/patient was filled with a kiss.   
Softly, their lips touched and their bodies pressed together in a embrace. A second later it was clear that the softness wouldn't last, when their lips parted and Lecter ran his strong hand through Will's hair suddenly grabbing it in a fist full of curls, simultaneously reaching for his bulge. There was nothing he could do but gasp, enjoying the mixture of pain and pleasure immensely. The friction and rhythmic movements were making Will weak at the knees, his head forcibly held up to keep heated eye contact with Lecter, who's buring red eyes dilated in the excitement of dominating Will to the point of moans.

But this was wrong, so very very wrong. How could he let this happen? It wasn't just an unethical affair with his therapist, it was a dangerous kiss with a serial killer. Will knew just how vast the consequences could be from this intimate encounter: So why was it so hard to stop?

" _How sweetly you moan... Does it exite you? To see me through the human veil for what I am. And yet you give yourself to me like a lamb to the slaughter_ " Hannibal hissed into Will's ear truths that were undeniably turning him on. He didn't know why being so submissive to such a higher power felt so right, the logic of it didn't make sense till now, in this very moment. Instinct responded to Hannibal's touch before his mind could process the situation and at hearing that seductive voice of an Alpha, Will felt himself finally finding a place he belonged to. By Hannibal's side.   
At this thought he began to slip off Hannibal's fine blazer to reveal those broud shoulders, lingering before hastily starting to undo the buttons on Lecter's cotton shirt. In reciprecation, Lecter swiftly removed Will's  clothing but with more grace than William's own shaky hands. Nerves were getting the better of him now that he had a moment to hesitate;  
Was he really going to do this with his therapist/friend/enemy..? With the man who tortured and killed so many people? He never had anything like this before... To be possesivly cared for. Somewhere to belong. Unconditionally loved.  
But what a destructive love it was, unstable and untrusting, a bond made of pain, loneliness, and dominance, a recipe for an Armageddon.   
Although he was hesitant, impulse control had never been one of Will's strong suites, so he decided to take his own advise:   
take what he loves, and let it kill him.

It was a soft type of force that Hannibal used - even during intimacy the man kept his composure of manners. Hannibal was kissing and sucking on Will's neck, who was pressed up against the ladder with his legs wrapped around Lecter's waist.   
Will had been stripped down to his boxer shorts in near full exposure while Hannibal had only his shirt off, showing off toned muscles and tanned skin. Will's neck was extremely sensitive, and with every love bite came a gentle moan that seemed to drive his partner on. Soft lips with occasional sharp bites that drove out blood out of pale bruised skin, nails digging into flesh, rythmetic movments. Time disappeared into heat, light and breath. It wasn't as much lust as it was vicious affection, both beings deprived of such love and acceptance were now finding it in each other, not sparing a single other moment to waste that essence of something real.  Wrong or right, this was a sign of partnership in every sense of the word.    
Being submissive gave Will his own form of power over Hannibal. It gave him the power to lure and manipulate effectively, which meant he was Hannibal's vunerability; but was he his equal?

The way William was being over powered, consumed, leaving marks of ownership and the forceful grip that held him tight from falling back into loneliness, it was clear that Hannibal was the higher being here. To be wanted, needed, by such a being has it's own value to it, and it's only right to honour that power.

Hot aromas of blood, sweat and sweet wine were the distinct smells of Hannibal Lecter. Intoxicating the air around them as if it were a hazzy cloud where rime stood still, and only they existed. Feeling the heart of a sociopath race is a rare gift, an impossibility that Will made possible from simply loving the hunter of humanity. Touching his flushed skin with affection, muscles contracting under the finger tips and releasing breaths of relief.   
Will finally felt safe in the arms of an enemy of society and law.   
Their interaction stemmed beyond just physical affection, they were expressing their deep emotional connection as well as dependency on eachother. Though it was hard not to factor the physical desire for Hannibal...  
Will's loins _ached_ for him, every touch drove him to the brink of sanity and every kiss clouded his mind with _want_. It was only when he was rock hard and panting did Hannibal do any thing to relieve the pressure building up inside Will. Ripping off the thin boxer shorts, Hannibal grabbed Will's dick with merciless force, slowly begining to jerk him off. Will's mouth parted in suprise, his muscles constricted in pleasure and loud moans escaped in hot breath. Simultaneously, Hannibal was preparing Will's ass by seductively licking two fingers and inserting them inside him, working on the tightness.   
" _Ohh fuck- Hanni- don't stop_ "   
Time didn't exist, only pain and pleasure. By the look on Hannibal's face, he was enjoying seeing Will squirm under his touch, those red eyes gleamed intensely. Without any warning, Will felt his insides be invaded with something huge that caused him to shout out. He didn't have to look down to know that had Hannibal inside him, the meer thought of that was exciting, feeling El Monstro swiftly move back and forth with those beautiful hips was all too much. All of Will's senses were overwhelmed at this point with the mind-fucking penetration, hard gripped jerk off, neck bites and heated kisses, Hannibal's manly grunts and moans, pheromones in the air and the build up of inevitable cum that was close to releasing.   
Blinding flash of white light and with a heavenly sensation, Will came hard all over Hannibal and himself, leaving him shaky and sensitive. Everything was foggy, Will nearly oblivious of the cum inside him aswell as on, being carried by Dr. Lecter to the office couch where Will's tired out body lay to rest. The sex had overwhelmed William to the point of exhaustion, so Hannibal was tasked to clean the passed out man and wrap him in a number of blankets. 

The sun was setting, leaking it's bright golden rays into the office. Evening air was crisp and still with the sound of night life coming to life.   
The partnership of Will Graham and Dr. Lecter had only just begun.


End file.
